Disguise
by FluffyBunny1114
Summary: Finn went to the past after FP dumped him so he could get away. FP reads a really sweet note finn left her, and decides to go after him. When she gets there, everyone looks different, how will she find him?
1. Chapter 1, 2, and 3

Disguise

An adventure time Fanfic

Written by: Fluffybunny1114

I'll be uploading 3 chapters today.

Chapter 1: Missing

Note: I'm pretending FP and Finn are still 13

My name is Flame Princess. I come from the future. So everything in this chapter will be in the future. So I am a princess (as you can probably tell). I am a Fire elemental too (Well duh, where do you think "flame" came from?). So let's begin.

I woke up to the warm sunrise. I always hated the night because it is so cold. I was excited about my date with Finn today. We've had dates for the past two days, but the Ice King ruined them. I walked outside my house Finn made for me. Right then he came running past me and threw a note on the ground while screaming, "Flame Princess." It was weird. I picked up the note and read it. It was a very offensive note from the Ice King requesting for us to fight. I flew over to the ice kingdom. Ice king and I fought. I wrecked his kingdom, so I guess I won. Then, Finn stopped us. He explained that he wrote the notes. I felt betrayed. I couldn't even listen to him. He put some personal embarrassing stuff in that note. He used my own secrets against me. "Finn, why?" I asked him looking astonished. "I just need some time alone," I told him and ran off crying hot tears. I went back to my house and sat down. I fell asleep crying.

I woke the next morning to complete silence. At first I thought _oh I'll go see Finn _but then I remembered what he did. I heard screaming from the candy kingdom, and decided to go see if I could help. When I got there, I saw cinnamon bun, looking scared and running. "What's wrong Cinnamon bun?" I asked him stopping him in his tracks. "The princess, Finn, Jake, and Lady Ranicorn, disappeared yesterday!" He told me. "Do you know why?" I asked him, starting to feel concerned. "No, but the princess told me to Rule the people before she left," He told me. "I have to go see what is wrong," I told him. I ran for the candy castle, to get to the princess's lab. "Bye!" I heard Cinnamon bun yell. When I got there I saw a portal, and two notes. The first one said "To whom it may concern, the princess and company have gone through this portal to the past due to a member of the company's need to escape reality due to heartbreak," I knew that was Finn she was talking about, "I do not believe we will be returning, so Cinnamon Bunn is in charge now," oh glob Cinnamon Bun is in charge, "So my best wishes and love to my people. Sincerely, Princess Bonnibell bubblegum." The second note read: "Dear Flame Princess, if you're reading this, I just want you to know, I really am sorry. I just needed to know the end of my prosthetic dream," I knew this was from Finn, "I shouldn't have used those things against you, and I'm sorry," of course he was, "I still love you, and I always will. Live life nice baby! Love, Finn." I started to cry. I wouldn't be able to see him ever again, unless I followed him through the portal.

Chapter 2:

Who am I?

I took a deep breath before going in the portal. When I walked in, at first there was a flash of light. Then, I felt all tingly, like little particles of me were coming off. My molecules fell off, and then back on, but then another layer of molecules, HUMAN molecules landed on top of those. I looked at myself through a mirror floating by. I had Dark brown hair that was short, Brown/ gold eyes, and White skin. I looked down to see that my flame dress was replaced with a white blouse, covered with a black blazer and a blue tie, with a red and blue plaid skirt. I wore knee- socks as well. I wore black shoes, and I noticed my blazer had a logo on it that said _Ida Preparatory Boarding Middle School. _I landed on my feet in front of a large building. "There you are Flo!" I heard someone call out. I turned around, and saw a girl walking up to me. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what I was wearing. "C'mon Flo!" Ellen said grabbing my wrist_. _When we got inside the building I realized _if I look different, what if they all look different too._ I decided that I would just go anyways. I know their personalities. I went with Ellen and she was talking. "I saw you left the dorm room, but didn't know where you went," she told me. "So who do you think is the cutest guy here?" she asked me. "Well I don't know," I told her. "Oh right you just came here today," A whole lot of people came here yesterday," She told me. I knew she must have been talking about them. "Oh," I said knowing I was at the right place. "I think that Joe is cute, but he's already dating Laura," she told me. "Oh," I said. "Is that all you can say?" she asked me. "Oh no I'm just thinking," I told her. "Hello Ellen who is this with you?" asked an Asian girl running over here. She had black hair, and teal blue eyes, like the color of BMO. Again, she was wearing a uniform too. "Oh hey Bonnie this is Flo she's new," Ellen told the girl. "Oh hi Flo I am Bonnie! I came here yesterday," said the girl. "Oh hey bonnie!" I told her. This must be BMO. "Can I talk to you over there for a second? I have some questions," I told BMO. "Okay," BMO said and we walked over. "BMO it's me Flame!" I told her. "Oh what are you doing here?" BMO asked. "I read Finn's note, and had to come for him," I told her. "Do you know who he is here?" I asked. "No, we all were separated in different spots of this school when we came here," she told me. "Oh well at least we know each other," I told her. "Okay so let us promise to hang out a lot so we can not be lonely," she told me. "Okay," I said smiling. "Hello I'm waiting!" Ellen called. "Coming!" I yelled and BMO and I ran back over.

Chapter 3:

Meeting people

Me, BMO, and Ellen had just come out of a meeting with the principal where I got my schedule, and my dorm room assigned. "So do you want a tour?" Ellen asked. "Okay sure!" I told her. "So tonight's movie night, but you don't _have_ to have a date, but you can,'' she told me. "Ok!" I said. "Do you think we can find Finn before tonight?" I whispered to BMO. "I have absolutely no idea," BMO told me. At that moment I realized I had never known BMO was a girl, but I didn't want to offend her, so I didn't mention it. We walked through the cafeteria, the dorm, the classes, and we didn't meet anybody till we went to the courtyard. Here's what happened. We walked out there, and there were a lot of people. Like almost the whole school. The 6th 7th and 8th grades were all out there. "C'mon let's go to the 7th grade cove. We followed her over to the 7th grade. "Hey Ellen!" said a guy. He was a ginger, sort of tall, sort of short, he was in a uniform. He had green eyes. I could tell this wasn't Finn, but who he was, I had no Idea. "Hey Joe!" Ellen said, "How's 8th grade at a private school?" "It's cool, I just miss pancake Mondays and burrito Tuesdays like at my old school," said the guy. "Who is that?" "Oh, this is Flo she's new just came today." Ellen told him.

"Hi Flo I'm um Joe," Said the guy. "Joe!" said a girl running over. She was a Korean boarding student obviously. "Hey Laura," Joe said. "You need to come we're going to loose our seat for movie night!" She said tugging on his arm. "Frank and Polly are going to sit with us too!" she said, "Wait who's this girl with Bonnie and Ellen?"

"Oh that's Flo she just got here today," Joe told her. "Oh hello Flo I'm Laura Joe's girlfriend we both just got here yesterday," she said. "Nice to meet you," I said. "Hey you guys want to sit with us for movie night?" she asked, "We're really close to the screen." "Okay," Ellen said. "Let's go!" Laura said obviously getting impatient. "Okay, okay hold your horses," Joe told her. She looked offended for some reason. I dismissed that thought though cause I was being yanked by a chain of people over to the front. When we got there, there were two other people there. One was a boy about my age with Blonde hair and blue eyes, and another was a girl with white hair and pink eyes, she was albino. "Who is this?" asked the albino girl. "Oh this is Flo she just cane today," Ellen told her. "Will I ever get to introduce myself?" I asked laughing. "Fine go ahead, but they already know who you are so it will not be of much use," BMO said. "I get that okay BM- Bonnie," I said noticing I almost used her real name. I would have to be more careful. "Well I'm Polly, and this is Frank," Said the albino girl. "Hey," said the boy. He was obviously lost deep in thought about something. "H-hi" I said. I've always been shy. Maybe it's because the way my dad treated me when I was little. I don't know. He looked at me curiously though. Like I was strange. _He's kind of cute. _I thought, but then I remembered that I was there to find Finn. I sat down by BMO and Ellen. The movie was really good. It was called _Warm Bodies_. It was like a zombie human love story. Kind of like me and Finn, they took risks to be together, we took risks to be together. I can't wait to find him.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Should I Tell?

It was just after the movie and I was tired. I went up to the 7th grade girl's dorm and found a bag that was apparently full of my stuff. I must have modified the past when I came. I opened it, and saw a lot if cool stuff. There was a touch screen phone, like LSP has, a lot of cute clothes, and some toiletries. There was even a stuffed Flambo incase I missed him. I wasn't going to miss him stinking up my room with carbon monoxide. Man that stuff has some stink. I was a roommate with BMO and Ellen because the principal had seen we had made such good friends. I grabbed the toiletries bag and went to the 7th grade girl's bathroom, which was in the hallway on the way to the 8th grade boy's dorm. I went in, making sure I had my red housecoat, and closed the door. I was scared to get in the water, because it usually hurts me, but I knew in my new human body it wouldn't. I turned it on, and got it just the right temperature, and got in. When I got in I thought it would be fun to sing so I sang Jake's "Serenade". "Oh flame princess, I think you're rad. I really want to kiss you, right in front of your dad. 'Cause I think you're great I want to be your mate, or maybe go on a date, because it feels like there's a fire inside my body, like there's a fire inside my heart. It's like this feeling is going to consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start, oh I feel like I'm all warmed up inside, like I'm all warmed up inside, yes like I'm all warmed up insi-iii-iiide," I sang. Just then I heard someone outside the door say, "You made that up? That's an impressive song Jake!" "SHH lady she's going to hear us!" I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair. I put on my housecoat, and stepped out. "Oh hi Joe, Laura what're you doing out here?" I asked them. "Flame it's us Jake and Lady!" Jake told me. "Wow," I said not all that surprised. "You knew it was us all along didn't you?" asked Jake. "Yeah," I said. "I think the burritos and pancakes gave it up for you Jake and the boyfriend/ girlfriend thing for you Lady," I said. "Do you guys know who Finn is?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't think I should tell you who he is, or him who you are," Jake said. "Why not?" I asked. "Listen he's mad at you for not listening to him when he tried to explain what happened," Jake told me. "But I came back to forgive him," I told him. "Yeah but I'd give it a while for him to settle, especially because he still has his sword, and you don't have your powers," Jake told me. "Okay," I said sighing. "Well does he like someone right now?" I asked. "Yes," Jake said. "Is it me?" I asked. "No it's that other new girl who just came today Roselin," Jake said, "He said he feels like he's met her in a dream before." This news made me really mad. "WHEN I FIND HER I SWEAR TO GLOB I WILL-" I said but was cut off by Jake. "Whoa princess this is the human world fighting in school isn't normal," Jake told me. "Oh," I said kind of disappointed I didn't get to burn her head off. "Who is out of bed this late?" I heard a teacher asking. "We were but we just ran into each other and were about to go back to our dorms," Jake answered. "Okay well since you're all new students you are excused, but just know students have a 9:00 curfew, and a 10:00 lights out," she said. "Tomorrow is Saturday do your conversing then please," she said. "Yes ma'am" I told her. "Thank you now off to bed please," she said. "Night guys," I told them. "Night," they said back. And we went back to our dorm rooms.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

RUN!

I woke up in the morning, feeling tired. BMO was shaking me like crazy saying "Quick get up! Get up!" Ellen had to leave early to help the last minute group of new kids. "What is it?" I asked still half- asleep. "I've figured out who Finn is, and you need to get to him before he gets to Roselin!" she said. I sat up straight. "WHO IS HE TELL ME NOW!" I asked her kind of demandingly. "You know that kid frank?" She asked. "Yeah," I relied. "I think that's him!" she said. I jumped out of bed and opened my suitcase. I wore a loose, black and red striped top that didn't cover my shoulders, and a tank top under it. I threw on some jean shorts and some yellow converse. I brushed my hair and teeth rapidly, and put a black bow in my hair to top it all off. I dashed out of my room as fast as I could. I ran into Polly on my way over there. "Oops sorry!" I said. I helped her up. "It's okay. I see you're in a hurry." She told me. "Yeah the guy I like is about to ask out another girl and I have to tell him how I feel!" I told her. "Well go! I know there's nothing worse than heartbreak!" she said and nudged my back. I flew off again. BMO was right beside me. "I see him there in the courtyard!" she told me. "I also see Roselin with him run!" she said. I ran for my life. I passed Jake and overheard him saying "Oh no I know what she's about to do." I ran and ran so fast I felt my skin get hotter. I got close to him. I stopped and slowed down. I flattened down my hair. I walked over there, but it was too late. I saw him take out a rose, and ask her "Roselin will you be my girlfriend?" I turned and ran away, crying. I ran into BMO. She gave me a hug, and told me it was okay. Jake and Lady came over too. "I'm so sorry FP." Jake told me. Just then Finn came over with Roselin. "Hey guys guess who's officially a thing", he said. I started crying harder. BMO escorted me away, before Finn could see my crying. We ran into Polly on our way to the bathroom. "Did you not make it?" she asked me. "No," I told her. "It's not your fault though," I told her. "Hey, it's okay," she told me, giving me a hug. "OOH you're warm," she said jumping back all of a sudden, "Let's get you to the nurse." We walked, not to the nurse though, but into the bathroom. "FP it's me Prubs," she told me. "Oh okay," I told her. "Finn is the only one who doesn't know it's you, boys are clueless," she told me. "Oh," I said. "I can talk to him if you want," she told me. "No, if you love something, let it go, and if it truly loves you, it will come back," I said. "Okay but is there anything I can do for you?" she asked me. "No," I told her. "Okay good," she said, "Let's get you some water for you to cool down," she told me. "Okay," I said. "Oh I like your top by the way," BMO told me as we walked to the cafeteria. "Thanks," I told her. I just then noticed BMO was wearing a teal hoodie, with a polka- dot purple shirt under it, with some black leggings, and blue Nike tennis shoes. Prubs was wearing a light pink top, a yellow skirt, and some black flats. "So what grade are you in here PB?" I asked her. "I'm in 8th," she said. "Cool," I said kind of out of it. Sadly, we ran into Finn and Roselin on the way to the cafeteria. "Hey guys, why'd you leave so fast after I broke our big news?" he asked. Boys are clueless. I took out my phone and texted that to BMO. She started cracking up. "What?" he asked. "Oh, we're texting one of our friends from back home," She told him. "Oh okay," he said. "Well this is my girlfriend Roselin," he told us. "Hi," I said hesitating. "Why are you so shy?" she asked me. "Oh let's just say when I was little my dad didn't let me meet very many people," I said. "Oh my ex was like that too," he said. "Oh I bet she was awesome then," I said. "I guess," He told me. I got hot headed. "I need some water," I said. I walked off, and turned the corner, but stopped there to listen. "That was strange," I heard Finn say. "Well she has a high temperature sometimes," PB said. "Oh," He said. I texted BMO "I'm around the corner listening, he is CLUELESS!" I heard her laugh. "Seriously you and Flo like to laugh, it's kind of weird." Roselin said. "Okay Roselin better watch her mouth around me or else she _will_ be like a pancake before the end of the day," I texted BMO. Then, I walked back in, with my phone in my pocket. "So who else is going to the church service tomorrow?" I asked. "I am, duh," PB said. "I want to go to see what it's like," BMO said. "I probably will," Finn said. "I'll go if he's going," Roselin said. "Very cool," I said. "I'm going to go outside to do something, Bonnie is coming too," I said dragging BMO with me. "I guess I'll go as well, bye!" PB said following us. As soon as we turned the corner, we laughed so loud we knew they could probably hear us, but we didn't care. I knew I was in pain, but I had some really great friends to help me.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mean Girls

I was walking out to the courtyard with BMO and PB. It was just after church. We were tired, and out of breathe from singing. I was all depressed, and was not having a good day AT ALL. It was just about to get worse though. We were walking through the courtyard, and were stopped by a group of girls. I didn't know most of them, but I did see Ellen there. One of the girls there said, "Hey, saw you crying today, everything okay?" I knew they were being sarcastic. I tried to walk away, but they wouldn't let me. "Hey let us through!" BMO said. "Aw, defending your crybaby friend?" Ellen asked laughing. I was in awe of how repulsive she was acting. I wasn't going to let this go on. "HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which shut them up. "You are all repulsive, insecure girls who feel it right to pick on others to make yourselves feel better," I said yelling so the whole courtyard heard, "I think that you need to think about other people! How do you think I feel? Do you think that I _like _being made fun of? Making fun of is only okay when it's someone I'm cool with, and I know they're joking! I'M OBVIOUSLEY NOT COOL WITH YOU GUYS SO DROP IT!" I was screaming. I was getting hot- headed. "FP, calm down you're going to catch fire!" PB whispered to me. I felt my head. It was warm and red. I was obviously about to catch fire if I didn't calm down. I looked at the girl's faces. They were in shock. "Just to let you know loser, I moved my room," Ellen said. "Oh and you, make me the most sick," I told her. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK!" she yelled back. "Yes, your majesty!" I said in a sarcastic tone, walking out. Everyone started patting me on the back, and cheering and clapping. I couldn't believe the looks on those girl's faces. In fact all the popular kids were mad at me. I could tell there was a storm coming, I just didn't care. I looked down at the ground because my feet were hot. I saw the grass a little bit burnt as I stepped down. I really needed to watch my temper. I could tell I would blow my cover if I didn't. I ran into Finn at the end of the line. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me. "Uh… okay," I told him. We walked over to the bench. I recorded what he was saying so I could text it to BMO and PB. "Why?" he asked me. "Why what?" I asked. "Just why?" he asked me. "I don't know what you're talking about if you just say why." I said. "Why are you so mad today? Is something wrong?" he asked me. "Yeah actually," I told him.

"What?"

"If I told you, it would hurt me physically,"

"Why do you think that?"

"I just know okay!"

"Just tell me!"

Then I did something REALLY stupid. Like REALLY SUPER DUPER EXTREMELEY STUPID. But I don't regret it. I kissed him. Then I stood up and ran. I ran past PB and BMO. I ran past everyone. People tried to stop me, but I kept running. I ran straight to my dorm room, and stated crying. I cried so hard, my pillow was almost 3000 degrees. I got a txt from BMO asking where I was and what was wrong. I sent her back these three simple, stupid words. "I kissed Finn."


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Love, Drama, and Karaoke Night

I lay on my bed alone, and cried my eyes out a while longer. My phone was ringing off the charts with texts from Ranicorn, Jake, BMO, and PB who all knew what happened. I was texting them all at once. Apparently Finn was really mad at me. They said it was best I avoided him so I didn't get a black eye. He's not going to tell anyone else because he doesn't want Roselin to know.

I got a text from BMO it said: "Where are you?" "I'm in the room," I texted back. "Well, karaoke night is tonight, and I have some music for us to listen to," she texted me back. "Well come on up!" I said. I needed something to take my mind off what just happened with my stupid brain. "Hey Flame let's listen to some music that's not Marceline and the scream queens!" she said. "Okay!" I said. We put on a song.

***You can insert any song you want here***

It was really good. "Will this be on the choices for Karaoke?" I asked. "I have the list right here, I'll check," she said, "Yeah it's right there." "I want to sing this," I said. "I can do harmonies," BMO said. "Me to," said PB who had just walked in. "Okay we got a team!" I said. "Let's go to the music room to practice," BMO said. "I don't know BMO I'm nervous to leave my room," I said. "Well what if I gave you Flambo?" she asked. "Okay fine I'd do it then," I said. So I took Flambo, and we walked. I held Flambo tight. "So wait does Finn know its me or not?" I asked. "I don't think so," BMO said. "Even if he didn't he'd know when he saw a stuffed Flambo," PB said. "I don't think we'll run into him," I said. But, I was wrong. We _did _run into him. He glared at me, and then saw Flambo, and he got _even more _mad.

He started running at me with his hand in a fist. I didn't know where to go. So I sat down. He got to me, and punched me so hard, I got knocked out. I held Flambo tightly. When I woke up, I was in the dorm room. What happened?" I said, "Where's Flambo?" I was concerned. "Finn knocked you out, and took your Flambo," they said. I got really mad. I quickly pushed all that from my mind. "So when's karaoke?" I asked. "Um 5 minutes," PB said, "Don't worry we practiced our harmonies while you were out," she said. "Well, let's go!" I said.

We left for the courtyard. "Hey Flame you may need to cover the big bruise on your head," PB said. "I take this as a trophy, that I wasn't afraid," I said, then unexpectedly, took a turn down the 7th grade boy's hall. I used my powers to give me a handful of fire, because I was mad. I walked straight into Finn's room, and he wasn't there. I grabbed Flambo, and left a note saying "I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar."

I walked out, and Finn was there. I flashed fire in my eyes, and walked off. He was too scared of my powers to fight back. He read the note, and yelled, "Oh it's coming alright!" "GOOD BRING IT!" I yelled back. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" PB yelled. "I did what I wanted to stop asking me and lets get to karaoke night!" I said madly. We walked outside. As soon as I walked out, Jake saw me, and the bruise on my head. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked. "EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME!" I said. They all backed away as I stormed off leaving burn marks in the grass. "PB, BMO COME ON!" I yelled. They followed. I signed us up first. The man called us. We walked up. I grabbed the microphone.

**INSTERT SONG YOU CHOSE HERE**

People loved us. Finn was mad. I liked that. Out in the crowd, I noticed this super cute boy, who was really into my song. PB and BMO were doing great. We danced and sang like crazy people. It was SO much fun. I ended on a big note, and it was over. I looked into the crowd, and saw that cute boy again. He was looking and smiling at me. I smiled back. I went off stage and ran to the crowd, high- fiving and talking to people. After that I ran to the back of the crowd. I went to the food table alone, and got myself something to drink. That cute boy came over there. "Hey," he said. "Hi," I said. "My name's James, what's yours?" he asked me. "I'm Flo," I said. "Nice to meet you Flo," he said. "Um you did a good job up there singing tonight," he said. "Thanks," I said blushing. A girl came running over. "Hi baby!" she said to the guy. "Hey Gertrude," He said.

"So is she your girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah! Isn't it great!" Gertrude said. "Yeah!" I said happy for James. "Flo get over here fast!" BMO called. "I got to go, bye," I said. "Bye" I heard him saying. "It's Finn, we need to get out of here!" said BMO. "No way I can take him!" I said. "Make me mad, tell me something that will make me super mad," I said. "Finn and Roselin kissed today," said Jake who had just run over, and didn't know that they were trying to get me mad. "THANKS!" I screamed angrily. Finn came over there with Roselin. "I'm going to the dump to burn some trash," I said. I walked away. I didn't know this, but Finn followed me. When I got to the dump, I was at full power. All flame person, nothing else. I sat down, and thought out my plan. I put the trash in a line, and then burnt it with my hand. It started raining, I guess I set fire to the rain.


End file.
